1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to games of chance, to include Lotteries. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for implementing a primary lottery game that has a secondary incorporated game primarily to provide a multiplier value for winnings from the primary lottery game and/or secondary winnings from the play of the secondary game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known wagering games, each individual entrant places a wager on the outcome of an event such as a roll of dice, a selection of one or more randomly generated indicia such as cards or numbers, a horse or dog race, a Jai Alai game, a sporting event, or the like, and the wager is won or lost depending on the outcome of the event. Typically, entrants are able to place their wagers on one or more of several possible outcomes of an event such that the actual outcome creates both winners and losers among the group of entrants of a particular game. Some wagering games are designed around a particular apparatus such that the entrants must seek out a gaming table or machine in order to play. Other games can be played anywhere people are gathered and wagering is available. Regardless of the game being played or the venue in which it is presented for wagering, there is a need for a gaming method that will attract new entrants to wagering games and hold the attention of existing entrants so that such games remain attractive relative to the many new games and diversions constantly being developed.
Many governments and/or gaming organizations sponsor wagering games known as lotteries. A typical lottery game entails players selecting permutations or combinations of numbers. This is followed by a “draw,” wherein the lottery randomly selects a combination or permutation of numbered balls. Prizes are awarded based on the number of matches between a player's selections and the drawn numbers. Examples are the well-publicized, multi-million-dollar-jackpot lotteries popular throughout the world.
Lotteries have also become an important source of income to governments as they shoulder much of the financial burden for education and other programs. As governments have grown more dependent on lotteries it has become a challenge to sustain public interest. One approach to invigorating lottery sales is to expand game content beyond traditional combination/permutation games. The new games may help keep current players, as well as draw in new players.
Because the development of new games and diversions is costly and time consuming without any certain outcome of whether the game will be accepted by the gaming public, the use of a bonus feature on established and accepted games is desirable. Bonus features take many forms. In one extant embodiment, a lottery game can have a secondary game associated with it where the secondary game provides a multiplier to winnings from the lottery game. The secondary game could be played with the drawing of an extra ball from a ball machine and the ball has a number value on it, or a color value, indicating the value of the multiplier. Since this bonus feature is only available to those players who achieve the predetermined winning outcome, a player who has not achieved the bonus initiating winning outcome typically becomes bored and is more likely to cease playing the game. There is, therefore, a need to provide a bonus game in which a bonus or winning outcome is established prior to the initiation of the primary individual event, and in which a bonus or additional winnings can be awarded to all subsequent winning combinations of the primary event.